The Phantom Returns!
by Scully22
Summary: the phantom NOT the phantom of the opera... Sala gets caught up in a conspiracy against The Phantom.    Chapter 6 UP!
1. Default Chapter

Default Chapter 1

"Sala… Sala?" Diana called into the forest.

"Where did she go now…" she spoke as someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her down into the bush. She squeaked a bit until she realized it was Sala.

"Tell me, Diana, who's on the island?" she whispered, looking about quietly.

"Well, me and you, and kit, kit's assistant. All your crew and I think that's it… why?" Diana got suspicious all of a sudden. Sala didn't answer, as she turned around to see Diana knocked out on the floor. Sala stood looked around but didn't see anybody. But then a man came into view.

"…it's you" she spoke as he hit her on the side of her head with his gun.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I don't know, I don't know!" Diana screamed at Kit and Kit's assistant.

"you must think" Kit whined.

"start from beginning" Kit's assistant spoke. After Diana took in a deep breath of frustration she began again.

"I was looking for Sala, and I found her. Then I got hit or something. When I woke up I was here! I don't know where Sala is- or what really happened" Diana stormed outside through the no-door walkway.

"Well, the girls are out looing for her now, you have a big bump on your head- get some rest" kit told her as she nodded and went back into the house and to her room.

"If someone else is on the island theres going to be trouble" Kit spoke aloud.

"On the other hand, let us hope it is someone else, someone not on the island already" Kit's assistant spoke while walking off.

Sala sat on a chair, tied and in some pain.

"Good evening Sala" a man behind her spoke. She tried to turn around to see him, speak to him face to face. But the ropes were tied too tight and it was dark in the room anyway.

"I said good evening Sala" his tone in voice had changed drastically. She didn't answer again as she felt his hands go around her neck. At first she was scared, and up tight, but he began to message her neck.

"get off me" she pushed him away, liking the massage, but not fully trusting him. He angerly walked around to the front of her, placed his hands on the arms of the chair and leaned in toward her.

"You remember me don't you Sala? I mean all the nights we spent together…" he came closer to her putting his mouth close to her ear.

"all the jobs we did with each other. Why are you acting like this to me?" he whispered. She bent her head down, and turned away from him.

"well, I'm not one to dwell on the past" he broke away from her, and sat at a chair that was across from her.

"I have a proposition for you" he grinned as she looked back up at him.

"Just listen to me for a minute." He pleaded, and she nodded.

"Good. See there is a map. A map that your Phantom friend has. It's a map to a statue. Not just any statue, mind you, a statue where my great great grandfather hid six one pound rubies. But, while going home, after making the map, the Phantom's great great grandfather robbed him. He took the map and didn't even know it, and never knew. He let my great great grandfather alaive, and he went home to his wife. He told her of what had happened, and where he hid the map. He had one more voyage, but boat, when they came upn the boat where the Phantom's great great grandfather was. And with his crew, my great great grandfather wanted his map, and killed the Phantom of that time. But, the map wasn't on the ship, and he was killed by another crew member. The secreate was dead except his wife knew. She told my great grandfather, and he told my grand father, till the long held 'tale' now, reached me. It's my dutey to get those jewels with the help of you and another friend of mine. You would get two rubies, my friend would get two, and I get two rubies along with the return of my families pride." He finished all fired up and looking at her with excitement.

"Where did he hide the map?" she asked.

"Does that mean your in?" he asked, and she paused only for a second.

"Yeah" she grinned- as he smiled back as he started to untie her. She remained in the chair, as he sat back down in his seat, pulling it closer to where their knees lightly touched.

"My father hid the map in his jacket. He ripped a hole in it, fearing something like the robbery would happen. He sewed it back up, and put the jacket back on. But while on the road, it got hot, and not thinking, he put the jacket into his knapsack. I don't how he got the rubies, and I don't know if the tale is totally true. But if we find the jacket, and there's a map in it, then I know the tale is true." He took her hand in his.

"Are you with me?" he gazed up in her eyes, his chair a bit shorter then hers.

"For old time's sake" he smiled. She looked into his eyes, he seemed different, different then before in a better way.

"Well?" he asked again leaning in closer. She started to lean in a little, she felt pulled to him as her breath got short.

"…yeah, yeah" she backed away, and got up.

"what do you want me to do first?" She asked as he called her to his office.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"…and that's what you have to do" Quill explained to Sala finishing up the plan.

"Doesn't sound too hard" Sala frowned. Quill smiled as he folded up a map he was using.

"I better take you back now" he told her.

"Yeah. Let's go" she started to walk out but the door was locked. She turned back around, frowning at him confused.

"Sorry, but just to be safe…" he pulled out a handkerchief. She rolled her eyes and smiled as she came back over to him. She got real close to him as she turned around. He was enthralled by her, as he put the handkerchief around her eyes.

"Too tight?" he asked.

"Does it matter?" She came back at him quickly. He smiled once more as he led her to the door. The fresh air kicked in quick and she took in a deep breath.

"Come on" he told her.

They walked through the forest awhile, then into a car, drove for awhile, then stopped. He helped her get out and took off her blind fold.

"Just go that way" he smiled, she smiled back.

"I'll see you soon" she went off. He watched her for a minute as Natalia came out from the bushes.

"So gullible isn't she" she laughed as Quill took her in his arms. He laughed as they passionately kissed.

"Let's go" he said as they jumped into his car and headed back to where he had just come from.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sala got a little lost on the way back, but managed to find her way. She was dirty and some of her clothes were ripped, making it look worse then it really was. When Kit spotted her quickly came to her and helped her into the house. She was tired, but not as tired as she acted. She knew she could find her way to Kit's heart, and when she did the map was as good as hers.

"Are you alright!" he asked her as she stretched out on the bed.

"Just a little, hot…" she closed her eyes.

"Hurry! Get a wet cloth!" Kit was nervous and his assistant ran away and came back with the rag quickly.

"Here, here" Kit reassured her.

"Thank you. Your so wonderful Kit" she lightly touched his cheek. He blushed a little, as Diana watched from the door way. She knew something was up. Sala never needed help, especially from a man. Some thing was up alright.

Sala made daily trips into the forest, she would just disappear, and Diana decided to follow her. Sala didn't notice Diana following her as she made her way into the forest. By now Sala knew exactly where to go and when and what route to take, every thing. She was quick too, so Diana struggled to keep up, while trying to make sure Sala didn't know she was being followed. Diana soon lost Sala, and stopped out of breath.

"Dammit" Diana mumbled as she turned to go back. Sala was standing behind her, scared the hell out of Diana.

"You scared the hell out of me!... god" Diana had to catch her breath all over again.

"You shouldn't follow me." Sala told her.

"And why not?" Diana was confident and snotty.

"Because, you might just get hurt" Sala look deep into her eyes. Diana was frightened, and shook it off as well as possible.

"Well, I'm not. Come on, tell me Sala, why are you being so nice to Kit? Why are coming out here?" Diana asked suspicious.

"Look, hun, if I tell you, you got to keep it a secrete—and if it leaks out, I'll kill you. Don't you think I'm blushing for one minute" Sala looked at her glaring again, as she stood real close. Quill and Natalia were in the bushes watching.

"I can't let her tell anyone else!" Quill whispered as he was about to go stop her.

"No wait" Natalia made him squat again.

"I'm not going to tell! And I know your not faking." Diana frowned at her.

"Okay… you see, there's a treasure. A big treasure. I found a map and I know where it lies" Sala stood close to Diana, lightly stroking her hair.

"I'm going to find it, you can help. But the phantom must not know" Sala licked her lips.

"No… that's ok" Diana pulled away.

"I'm not interested" she ran off. After she had gotten out of view, Sala starting laughing.

"What a sap" she smiled as she ran off.

"This is getting complicated. Sala is distracting the phantom from us, but now Diana is distracting the phantom from Sala. Or something like that" Quill spoke.

"As long as Sala doesn't find out about us, or about the real treasure we're looking for, we'll be fine" Natalia told Quill.

Diana ran and ran and ran till she got back to Kit. The first thing she did was tell him about the treasure, Sala knew she couldn't keep a secrete for anything. So she figured while Diana and Kit looked for the fake treasure, she could get the map for Quill. But she didn't know she was supposed to be distracting herself so that Quill and Natalia could get what they really wanted. Natalia was a crew member of Sala's, she was going to be the leader, but since it was Sala's mom who was the old leader, Sala got the job. Natalia couldn't take orders from Sala, she just couldn't so she left. But not before she met Quill. Quill had been screwing Sala for the last year, but broke it off pretty much when he met Xander. He devoted his life to killing the Phantom, and Sala didn't really care if the Phantom was dead or not, back then. Half way through business with Xander, he met Natalia, and when he did it was love. He kept screwing Sala, but he actually loved Natalia. After awhile longer he broke it off entirely with Sala, but he could still easily weaken her knees. He knew how to be with Sala, and if he had to, he would do what was necessary, what ever that may be. Sala was an open book to him, but after encounters with the Phantom, Sala had changed. Although she was ruthless and still mean, she did care more then she had before. Quill would learn that in good time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kit agreed that he too wouldn't mind finding some treasure, and him and Diana went to find Sala. She was in her room, sleeping, as Kit went in first, and Diana closed the door behind her. Kit went to Sala's bed and woke her up gently. She grinned as she realized it was Kit, but rolled her eyes when she saw Diana in the corner.

"What do you two want?" asked Sala changing her shirt. Kit turned away as did Diana.

"Oh don't be so shy" Sala smiled as she straightened her hair out with a brush.

"Um, Sala…" kit tried to begin resituating his position on her bed compulsively.

"Look Sala tell us where the treasure is." Diana pointed at Sala.

"I thought it was our secrete, Diana" Sala got up, proving she was bigger then Diana.

"Well… well, things change" Diana turned around and sat on Sala's bed.

"Whatever. Look, I don't know exactly where it is, but I will tell you if you tell me something I want to know" Sala smirked at Kit.

"What's that?" Diana asked.

"This question is actually for Kit" she sat between Diana and Kit, putting her hand on Kit's knee.

"I need to know where your great great grandfather is buried." Sala told Kit with a beautiful smile.

"Why?" Kit asked.

"Your great great grandfather was linked to my great great grandmother. I want to know where he is so I can forgive my mother of how she almost broke up his marriage." Sala told him.

"Oh, so it runs in the family" Diana mumbles. Sala turned around at her agitated then turned back to Kit with a smile.

"Oh, ok. Here" He gave her a map. He pointed the best way to get there and the traps she had to over come, and how to over come them. She smiled as she put the map into her boot.

"You've always been a wonderful man, Kit" She smiled. Diana rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay, just tell us where the treasure is" Diana whined,

"All I know is this phrase…" Sala began as she stood up.

"When taken into the forest deep,

a white man sings of the wife he cannot keep,

Every time the clock strikes two

All he can do, is cry for you." Sala quickly lifted her eyebrows then brought them back down, smiled and turned to look at herself in the mirror.

"What! What kind of crap is that!" Diana rose and shouted.

"Wait, wait. That sounds familiar…" Kit thought.

"It does!" both the woman said at the same time, expressing different emotions. (disbelief and surprise).

"Yeah… yeah…" he left the room thinking.

"I don't know what's up your sleeve, but I know something is" Diana looked at Sala disgusted as she ran after Kit.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I got it!" Kit stood up quickly from his desk, scaring Diana.

"What? Got what?" she stood, waking up.

"I know where that poem comes from!" he said as he quickly dashed out of the room. He walked outside, and into the forest. Diana ran to keep up- and watched him anxiously, pacing.

"Kit!" Diana reminded him she was there too.

"Oh!" he walked up closely to her.

"You see when I was a kid I remember this book, and in it was the poem Sala recited to me. That book was my great great grandfathers. Where Sala is going to get that she needs, we need to go the same place and get the book. That will lead us to the treasure!" Kit smiled and quickly walked off toward the cave where Sala would be, Diana rushed to keep up.

They reached the cave quicker then they thought, and when they got there Kit put his phantom outfit on.

"Is that really necessary?" Diana asked.

"Yes" he spoke matter-of-factly. They walked in slowly, it was still light out and very clear where they were going.

"Sala?...Sala?" Kit shouted down the cave, the walls shaking with the vibrations. Sala heard him, and started to move quicker, she didn't want him to stop her. She accidentally tripped and screamed as she fell only a short way down a hole, but far enough to not be able to get out.

"Help!" She screamed, and Kit, or the Phantom really, quickly made his way to her side.

"Thank god" Sala flashed a big smile, as she rolled her eyes when Diana came into view.

"Here hand me that vine" The Phantom told Diana as he linked the vine together.

"Why don't we just leave her down there" Diana mumbled. The Phantom went down the rope, it was only a short distance down. He wrapped the rope around Sala tying it, as Sala flirted tremendously, Diana rolled her eyes and went of view.

"There you go" The Phantom smiled.

"Thank you" Sala turned away from him as he helped her up the hole wall. When Sala got to the top she let out a squeal.

"What's wrong! What's wrong!" The phantom called out. It was dead quiet, until finally Quill popped his head out.

"Hi Kit, or should I say the Phantom" he threw the rope down to him.

"I need to take the girls on a little trip with me, so I'm just going to borrow them. But don't worry when I am done getting what I need, I will toss them down here with you. Okay?" Quill grinned and brought the girls around the hole. The Phantom looked as he saw Natalia with them too, and he sat as they walked off.

"Ok girls single file, stay in front of me, behind Natalia, and no one will get hurt" he smiled as he touched Sala from behind. She sighed and after awhile of walking she threw her self backwards and knocked Quill to the ground.

"Get her!" Sala called to Diana, but it was too late, and Natalie kicked Diana in the shin. Diana let out a blood curdling scream, and Sala sighed as Quill got up and held the gun to her head.

"Do it again and I'll kill you" He pushed her forward, as Diana turned to Sala to tell her sorry. Sala rolled her eyes, and Diana actually felt bad this time. The Phantom didn't know what got into him, and he stood. He let money get in the way of his job, taking care of people and helping people. He quickly made a loop at the end of the vine and threw it over a rock. He pulled him self up many times before he finally got over and started quietly but quickly catching up to the group.


End file.
